A Dangerous Fantasy
by Rogue Darth Skywalker
Summary: Pure Smut. Padme helps Anakin fulfill a fantasy he has had since they were married- one that involves the Jedi Council Chambers.


**This took me so long to finish! I have no idea why it takes me so long to write smut but I always find that it's very clear in my head but when I try and put it to words it takes me at least three days, and three drafts. I suppose I just need more practice to get more comfortable with writing it and to make the editing phases go by faster.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

She couldn't believe that he had talked her into this. That they were now standing in the lift at the Jedi Temple that took them to the highest level of one of the magnificent pillars of the ancient complex. That they were making their way to the Jedi Council Chambers while the council was not in session. Anakin stood beside her in the lift, his lips twitched at the corners in a failing attempt to hide that excited smirk of his in anticipation for what they were about to do. His hand held hers gently, his thumb brushing ever so slightly against her knuckles and his fingers tracing random patterns on her palm. The contact sent a shiver down her spine for she too shared the same bubbling anticipation.

A few weeks ago, Anakin had confided in her a secret. An insane secret desire that any sane person would have shot down. And she would have had he asked her three years ago when their marriage was still a secret. But, after three years of being public about it, and with two precocious three-year-olds running around, perhaps a little crazy was just what they needed. The scandal would be massive should they be discovered, and the Jedi… Padme couldn't imagine how they would punish them for desecrating the sanctity of the chamber. And yet here they were. Just a matter of moments away from fulfilling that crazy secret fantasy of his. The fantasy of making love to her in the Council Chambers.

Unlike the other parts of the temple, this section was almost completely empty. With the Council attending to other matters, there was no reason for any one to be here. The doors to the chamber opened with a gentle _swoop_ and they stepped inside, waiting for the doors to close before they even looked at one another. Despite having been intimate in some rather unusual places before, this one by far was both the most intimidating and yet thrilling at the same time. The fact that they got this far into the Temple without attracting attention astonished her but she had little time to even ponder how they managed to do it before Anakin pulled her arm to look at him. He flashed her a smile as their eyes met and then his eyes dropped to her lips as he brought his hand to her face and leaned closer to her. Her eyes shut the moment their lips met and all other worldly thoughts faded. All that mattered was his lips. His arm wrapping tightly around her waist, his tongue as it slowly delved into her mouth, pulling a soft sigh as he slowly brought her body to new but familiar heights.

Padme wasted no time in taking hold of the front of his cloak and tugging it down off his shoulders, the heavy material bunching at his bent elbows before he released his hold on her, keeping his lips pressed to hers, as he quickly pushed the cloak to the floor. Her own cloak went next, flourishing to the ground as his had moments before. Anakin pulled back from the kiss to look at her thoroughly. She didn't even need to look at his eyes to know he was pleased but she did anyway, taking great pride in the way his eyes darkened how his Adam's apple bobbed when his eyes trailed to where the tops of her breasts peeked from the tight black corset she wore. He always said she looked good in black. And the dress she had picked out for tonight was one of his favorites. The tight black corset and the long black skirt that hugged her form and accented the curves of her hips always drove him crazy even before they were married.

Anakin let out a low growl of approval as he pressed his forehead to hers and his fingers gripped her hips, pulling her as close to him as physically possible. Even under all the layers of clothing that kept them from one another, she could still feel the slight bulge in his pants where he ached for her. With a confident and sly smile, she gently rocked her hips against him, letting her own hand trail down his back towards his backside, giving the firm flesh a squeeze as she pulled him forward. The groan and his sharp intake of breath accompanied by the feel of him rubbing against her had her own center aching for him. Padme repeated the motion and his head falling into the curve of her neck, nipping and suckling at the exposed flesh he found there. She found she was more excited than she had been before as they took several backward steps until the back of her legs hit one of the chairs that encircled the room.

For a moment she came back to reality, her mind debating if she should take the seat or not. The Jedi Council was highly respected and revered in the Order. How much of an insult was it really to engage in such salacious activities in their sacred chambers? For a moment she tempted to stop, to grab their cloaks and fly home and finish in the comfort of their own bed, but the look in her husband's eye stopped her. This was what he wanted. He'd defied the will of the Council more times than she could count. He refused to give her and their children up even when ordered to. And this was more than just another of his rebellious actions against the conservative views of the Council. It was proof that his love for her was worth every risk they had taken. That the Order meant nothing to him compared to her. And she smiled at the thought. The Jedi had long believed the Chosen One was theirs. That the Hero with No Fear belonged to them. They were wrong. Anakin was hers just as she was his.

Anakin's flesh hand traced the column of her throat and the light touch of his fingers and the shine in his eyes captured her once again, her knees going weak as she fell backwards into the large smile on his face widened as he knelt before her and took the hem of her dress in his hands. The sound of cloth ripping filled the air as he pulled a long slit in the side of the dress ending just slightly higher than mid thigh. His hands were on her instantly followed quickly by his lips on the insides of her knees. Padme's breath hitched as his tongue dashed out on the back of her knee. She could see him slowly taking position between her legs, her legs spreading instinctively for him as he slowly slid up. Shifting in the chair, she swung her legs over his shoulders as he pushed the rest of her skirt to the side. His eyes widened when he glanced between her legs and she couldn't stop the small giggle that passed her lips.

"It seems you were looking forward to this as much as I was," He said, his breath ghosting along her center. "You forgot to wear panties," He whispered, letting his index finger trace along her opening.

His eyes looked up to meet hers and the devilish glint in his eyes and the slight curl of his lip turned her on more than anything else in that moment. " _Ani,_ " She sighed, "Just…"

"What?" He asked, dusting kisses on the inside of her thighs, "What do you want?" His voice was muffled by her flesh but she knew what he was asking her.

"Touch me," She whispered, " _Please._ "

"What was that?" His lips dragged further down her left leg, away from her center that was practically begging for him, "I couldn't hear you… say it louder." Padme groaned as he trailed his tongue back up her leg and stopped mid thigh.

"Anakin…" She groaned, "…Touch me," She said, "Touch me _now!_ " Her voice came out louder than before as she shifted her hips closer to him.

With one lick over his upper lip, he gave a small shrug, "As my wife commands," He growled and without a moment's hesitation, he was there, right where she needed him.

Her hand flew into his hair as her legs tightened around his head. "Yes," She sighed, " _Oh, Ani…_ "

Anakin lapped at her moist center as she writhed under him. Every once in a while he would groan or growl and the vibrations they caused sent ripples of pleasure throughout her body. Each lick, and thrust of his tongue, every nip, and scrape of his teeth, only showed her just how well he knew her body. After almost seven years of marriage, he was a master of her body. He knew her body better than she did herself. Padme leaned forward just enough to watch him work between her legs. Knowing she was watching, his eyes found hers and she could feel him smiling against her as he gently scraped his teeth over her sensitive clit. Her grip on his hair tightened as she moaned.

With one hand still on her hip, he brought his flesh hand up her torso towards her breasts, still mostly covered by the corset. At the first firm squeeze, her hand found his and kept it in place as he continued to pleasure her. She could feel the fastenings on the back of the corset slowly coming undone as he used the Force to aid in undressing her. Padme smiled as she felt the invisible hand slowly work it open and then his flesh hand pulled her right breast free and tweaked her nipple gently, pinching and twisting it with every flick of his tongue on her clit.

The pleasure was building and she knew she wouldn't last much longer. He must have known too as his efforts doubled. His fingers joined where his mouth was, gently circling her opening, making her whimper and wiggle her hips, telling him without words what she wanted. Always eager to please her, Anakin only teased her a moment longer before he slid his fingers into her tight wet warmth. " _Oh gods, Ani_ …" His fingers curled with every retreat, pushing her closer, and closer to the edge until she could feel it start to boil over.

"Padme…" His voice was thick with sex but she understood what he wanted. She forced her eyes open to watch him, their eyes locking as he mouth fell open in a loud cry of his name as she finally fell over the edge, her breath hitching as he continued to work her through her climax until there was nothing left.

Her legs trembled as they finally relaxed releasing their hold on him as he let them slide to the floor. The rim of his mouth was glistening with the proof of her arousal as he slowly slid up her body, his lips trailing her now exposed torso leaving a wet trail as he went. When he reached her breasts, he took a moment to gently nip each sensitive nipple before his eyes caught sight of her already swollen lips.

His right arm moved to grip the back of the chair to help pull himself up closer to her before ducking down to kiss her. Padme smiled against his lips, her hands tightly fisted in his tunic as they kissed slowly. Each brush of their lips, every flick of his tongue on hers, was quickly reawakening the burning lust she felt for him and as they pulled back, she immediately set to work on his clothes, pulling off his belt and tabards before shoving the remaining layers of clothing from his torso to the ground. Anakin chuckled at her haste and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead as her fingers traced along the ridges of his chest and abdomen. Padme had always loved his body. Even when he was still that lanky Padawan she had married, she had always marveled at the physical perfection of his body and time had only made him even more perfect.

Padme shifted against him, her hands pushing gently against his shoulders, giving him a gentle, coaxing nudge to make him sit in the chair as she went to her knees before him. Anakin shifted to get comfortable in the chair. He belonged there. He deserved the mastery he was denied and the seat on the council they had taken from him. His love for her and their children had forever barred him from ever reaching those dreams but in her heart she knew there was no one more deserving of the rank of Master than her husband.

Her fingers teased the light trail of hair on his stomach that disappeared under the waistband of his pants. His hands worked their way into her hair, pulling it free from the simple metal band she wore and letting the brown locks fall loosely on her shoulders. Anakin smirked at her as he helped her to stand and leaned forward, taking her hips in his hands and pressing a kiss to each one as he slowly pulled the dress down and letting it pool at her feet before he settled back in the chair and taking in the sight of her completely bare before him. She let her own smirk come to her lips as she knelt before him once again, running her hands up along his thighs towards the obvious tent in his pants that ached for her touch. Her fingers had only just barely brushed against the bulge, making his breath hitch just for a moment.

"Padme…" His voice was gruff as the fingers of his prosthetic hand weaved into her hair.

She smiled up at him and pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of the tent. Where Anakin had a habit of teasing her until she begged, she was not so cruel- at least most of the time. But this was not one of those times. Instead, she found the laces of his pants and slowly undid them, tugging on the waistband as he raised his hips to help her. His pants bunched over the tall boots of his pants but neither was bothered by it as the magnificent sight of his cock springing free between them held both of their attention. Anakin waited patiently to see what she would do, while she simply took the moment to marvel at him. Her husband truly represented the absolute perfection the male form could be. Handsome, strong, and… _well armed,_ She could never control the sight his naked form had over her. It was tempting to simply stand and mount him, riding him until they're both sated… but she doesn't want it to end like that just yet. Soon enough, though.

Padme almost hesitantly reached her hand towards the thick member standing proudly from the bed of dark blond hair between his legs even though she was anything but hesitant. The light touches of her fingers and the slow way she dragged them from his base to the tip always had him tense and twitch his hips up to press more of himself into her hand. But she wasn't about to stop teasing just yet. She dragged her hand a few more times before her other hand joined, fondling his heavy sack, once, twice, before she lowered her head and let her mouth gently suck his balls while her hand finally gripped his cock tightly in her hand.

" _Ahh_ ," His groan was accompanied by a tightening of his grip in her hair. " _Padme_ …" Her name falling from his lips never sounded more beautiful than it did then. His legs spread wider to give her more space as she worked but she didn't stay there for long. Her lips started to kiss at his base, dragging her tongue up and down in the opposite direction her hand moved. The large vein on the underside of his cock pulsed lightly against her tongue and she smiled, letting her eyes fall closed as she dragged back to the swollen head, sucking along the side of it while her thumb rubbed fast hard circles around the opening. Anakin hissed and his legs trembled as he resisted thrusting into her mouth, her name tumbled from his lips over and over again and as she brought her other hand to his balls once again, she could feel them pulsing just as violently as his cock. He was close. And who was she to deny him such pleasure? She considered letting him come just with what she was doing, but being in the Jedi Council Chambers, she thought better of leaving such an obvious sign of their presence.

Padme took the entire head of his member between her lips and sucked harshly on him while her hands worked on the base and fondled his sack. Taking a chance, she glanced up at him and as their eyes met, she swished her tongue around his opening and took pride in the way his eyes rolled back and the moan that passed his lips.

"Padme…" He growled, "I-I'm… so _close_ …" She knew what was coming, and she welcomed it with a small moan of her own, her tongue working wonders around him before he finally released. Anakin came with a loud strained groan, both of his hands involuntarily gripping her hair, holding her head where it was as his warm seed filled her mouth. Her hand gently pumped at his shaft, coaxing the rest of his climax out of him and as he started to soften, only then did Padme free him from her mouth.

His head rested against the back of the chair, his legs slack as he sat in a completely relaxed state. She smiled at him as she licked the remnants of his release from her lips. He had a goofy smile on his face as he watched her and she quickly climbed on top of him, straddling his lap as their lips met in a chaste kiss. His thumb came to brush against the corner of her mouth when they pulled apart, his eyes shining with that post-sex glint that she loved so much.

"I love you," He said, his voice hoarse but still so perfect to her ears.

Padme bit her lip as she let her hand trail back down to his member hanging limply between his legs. "We still have more time, right?" She asked.

Anakin chuckled lightly as he kissed her again, "Of course. Knowing you, I picked the one day they're not expected to meet for _hours, and hours._ "

"Knowing _me_? I would think you mean yourself."

He gave a small shrug as he shifted under her and brought her center down to gently glide himself along her moist center. "Arguing is the last thing on my mind right now," He said, a cocky smirk on his face as his tip brushed against her clit. "Especially when I'm right."

Any complaint she had died in her mouth as his lips crashed against hers again. The feel of his member against her was too pleasurable. The feel of her lower lips suctioning to him teased both of them to where they both wanted to be. She could feel him hardening and it wasn't long before he was ready to go again and with a swift shift and switch, she found herself on her hands and knees on the chair, her husband settling behind her, peppering kisses along her spine as his hard cock teased her with entry. Padme nearly whined at the tease but it quickly turned into a sigh as she tilted her head back at the feel of hard flesh sheathed inside her.

" _Oh, yes, Anakin,_ " She sighed, her hips pushing back hard against him, pushing him deeper inside of her, "More, please Ani… _Harder_ …" He obeyed her instantly, his fingers tightening on her hips as he pulled her back roughly with each thrust. The sound of their flesh meeting echoed in the room but she paid little mind to it. All she could really here was Anakin. His grunts and groans, and occasional moans that he tried to keep quiet.

Leaning forward, he pressed his body right against her, his lips finding the juncture between her neck and shoulder, sucking and nipping at the soft flesh there as her hand came up to run her fingers through his hair, gripping it tighter when he thrust deeper inside her. Padme pushed back against his chest, sitting up on her knees, she let her hand fall down to cover his on her hip. She was so close… she could feel the pressure bubbling inside her. So close but not close enough.

Sensing what she needed, his arm wrapped around her as he picked her up and turned around with her, sitting back down on the chair with his cock still deep inside her. Padme settled back against him, pulling his head to hers and pressing her lips to his as she started to move over him again. The new position was far more compromising for her should they be found with the place they were joined fully exposed, but the thought fled far from her mind as she felt his hand return to her clit, rubbing rough hard circles as she moved. Anakin tightened his grip on her left breast and she could hear him grunt and groan as he too started to move beneath her.

" _Yes_ ," She whispered against his lips, " _Come for me… please…_ " He swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbed as he took a sharp intake of air before letting out a strangled groan of her name as she whined, feeling the rush of the largest climax she'd had in weeks crash over her just as he burst inside her, sending wave after wave of his warmth into her. It lasted forever and yet not long enough and by the time she came to, she had no idea how long they had been sitting like that with her legs spread wide and his soft cock still comfortably inside her as she sat on his lap. She felt her husband's lips on her shoulder, her neck, her cheek, as he ran his hands up and down her sides. Padme turned her head towards him and he eagerly took her lips in his, kissing her languidly as her fingers brushed against his cheek.

"That…" He stared as he pulled back just far enough she could see his eyes, "…was better than I expected," he said. "I love you."

She smiled and kissed him again, "I love you too…Next time…" She started, feeling a crazy idea starting to form in her mind, "Next time we're doing it in the Senate Rotunda."

END


End file.
